The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for positioning a reflective surface, such as a rearward-viewing mirror, on a vehicle and, more particularly, positioning the reflective surface relative to a part, such as an eye, of an occupant of the vehicle.
A conventional apparatus positions a rear view mirror at a standard operating position depending on the location of a driver""s eyes. However, the standard operating position has a blind spot that cannot be seen via the mirror by the driver. Another conventional apparatus includes a manual switch for moving a mirror so that a driver may view a blind spot.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a reflective surface positioning apparatus that includes first locating means, second locating means, first utilizing means, and second utilizing means. The first locating means locates part of an occupant of a vehicle and produces a first location signal indicative of the location of the part of the vehicle occupant. The second locating means locates an object external to the vehicle and produces a second location signal indicative of the location of the external object. The first utilizing means utilizes the first location signal to cause positioning of a first reflective surface to a first default position. The second utilizing means utilizes the second location signal to reposition the first reflective surface to a first temporary position for providing a view of the external object to the part of the vehicle occupant for a predetermined time interval. Then, the second utilizing means returns the first reflective surface to the default position.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a method for positioning at least one reflective surface on a vehicle. A part of an occupant of the vehicle is located. A first location signal indicative of the location of the part of the vehicle occupant is produced. An object external to the vehicle is located. A second location signal indicative of the location of the external object is produced. The first location signal is utilized to cause positioning of a first reflective surface to a first default position. The second location signal is utilized to reposition the first reflective surface to a first temporary position for providing a view of the external object to the part of the vehicle occupant for a predetermined time interval. The first reflective surface is returned to the default position.